deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Snowflake
}| }| }} |image = |age = 3 |number = 112 |notebook = The ultimate predator. Found in the Yucatan. |weapon = None |location = Yucatan Casino |scoop = Snowflake Boss Battle |}} Snowflake is a tiger, who serves as both a psychopath and survivor, in Dead Rising 2, appearing in the unmarked mission Snowflake Boss Battle. She is found in the Yucatan Casino with Ted Smith. There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. Story Dead Rising 2 Snowflake is a Bengal tiger who is trained to perform shows and tricks in the Yucatan Casino by her master, Ted Smith. Ted has been taking care of Snowflake for a very long time, considering her his only friend. After the outbreak, Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat whenever possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten, and thus attempts to serve Chuck to the tiger. Chuck has the option to kill Snowflake, or tame the tiger to bring back to the Safe House as a gift for Katey.It might be hard to tame her. Tactics Chuck's first priority should be to take care of Ted, which is easily accomplished in most cases; If Snowflake makes this difficult, the player can exploit her inability to move through certain areas, such as the nearby restaurant, to separate the two. Once Ted is neutralized, a cut-scene will play, and Snowflake will remain for Chuck to either tame, or kill. Defeating Snowflake Defeating Snowflake can be difficult, but is far from impossible. Generally, quick weapons with repetitive strikes, or heavy weapons with single strikes are the best method. Her tactics are easily discernible, and because she only targets Chuck and Zombies, most of the time, survivors are not as vulnerable as in other boss battles. Her most visible attack is a lunge, which is preceded by her running away from Chuck. Dodge-rolling, or running in a sharp angle can avoid this, opening her up for attacks. Her other attack is a quick trot towards Chuck, before leaping and clawing. Be aware that if she successfully lunges upon Chuck, she will proceed to maul him for additional damage. Taming Snowflake thumb|300px|right To tame her, Chuck needs to obtain three pieces of steak. These can be found in the Wild West Grill House, in the Food Court; There are also isolated pieces of meat in Snowflake's habitat, and above the slot machines in Yucatan Casino, as well as a piece in the restaurant opposite Snowflakes pen. You can tame her by using the 3 pieces of steak found in her cage. In order to Tame her, Chuck must boost her health back to full. There are rumors that she will only eat stakes thrown at her before she attacks, but these are false. The easiest way to get her to eat all three pieces is to clear the area just outside her pen of zombies, then throw as many pieces of steak as you can find down onto the floor so they are clearly visible against the white tile. As Snowflake prowls, she will eventually stumble upon the steaks and eat them, regaining her health. It is important that Chuck occasionally attract her attention, or she will just wander off killing zombies. After Snowflake eats all three steaks, a cut-scene will play, and she will join Chuck. While attempting to tame Snowflake, zombies can interrupt her eating. Try to use ranged weapons to keep them off of her while she eats her meal. Another perfect distraction against the zombies is to create a Heliblade that turns the zombies attention to the Heliblade instead of you and Snowflake, leaving her alone while she quickly eats her steak. If you accidentally eat one of the steaks and need more meat, then you must leave to go to the food court. Upon your arrival, you need to still feed Snowflake 3 meats even if you have already fed her. Notes *In order to rescue Lenny Mooney, a survivor found in the casino with Ted and Snowflake, Snowflake must be dealt with, as in she must be killed or tamed. *Remember, if a steak spends too much time in the inventory, it turns into a spoiled steak *When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as a pet to gain extra PP. *Snowflake cannot traverse certain areas of the city, particularly tight passages or maintenance halls, such as the shortcut in the Palisades Mall, leading through Hot Excitorama to the Silver Strip. *Snowflake may occasionally stop while being escorted, only performing a roar in repetition, as if she were blocked from moving, or unable to navigate through the area. If there is no evidence to this being understandable, or if the reason has passed (A crowd of zombies blocking the way have now been slaughtered), the only way of correcting this appears to be attacking Snowflake, resetting her AI routine. *Snowflake is able to take a large amount of damage and does not get caught up in fights with zombies. *Due to Snowflake's high damage output and high health it is known for players to keep Snowflake as a valuable ally, as she is easily kept alive with steaks and any high healing items. To keep her as an ally simply have her wait outside the Safe House every time Chuck must go inside, though this will create difficulties when escorting other survivors. *Occasionally, the clip of Snowflake being tamed will repeat for no apparent reason. This, however, can be skipped regardless of the loop. Trivia *Snowflake's (and Ted's) boss music is "Narrow Escape" by Celldweller *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *At just 3 years old, she is the youngest survivor, and psychopath, in the Dead Rising series thus far. She is also the only Non-Human in both categories. *There are several posters advertising Snowflake around Fortune City. Gallery Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Gift for Katey Category:Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors